My Last Conquest
by Jack's-Rum-Floozies
Summary: My name is Don Juan Demarco, and I am the world's greatest lover. At the age of 21 I had decided to end my life...but not before my last conquest. And that conquest.......made me love her even more. My Faith....


Chapter 1

My Last Conquest...

HI!! THIS is Lauren and Care. We have decided to join forces and write a few stories together. We were brainstorming this idea and we hope thatyou guys like it alot. If you want to read our separate stories you can find Lauren at Choco Donut and Me, Care, at Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon. Well, hope you enjoy and tell us what you think.

_Have you ever met a woman who inspires you to love? Until your every sense is filled with her....you inhale her....you taste her...you see your unborn children in her eyes and know that at last your heart has found a home. Your life begins with her, and without her, it must surely end....  
-Don Juan DeMarco_

"Oh my god....where the hell are they?", Faith growled as stood outside the Hotel Seville waiting for her friends to arrive so that they could get the Bacholorette party room set up for there friend Sasha who was getting married in two weeks. She sighed. Wow...the first one to leave their little group of friends. It was sad feeling for Faith but everything would turn out for the best.

All of a sudden she saw her friends carrying large bags running towards her. They stopped barely running into her breathing loudly. "Faith so sorry we're late. We had to get some extra crap for the party", as Marie held up a large brown bag. The rest of the six girls held up bags also.

"Its okay..I was just wondering", as they all rushed into the hotel grabbing the keys and taking an elevator up to the room. Once they entered they knew they got the creme ala creme of all the rooms. It was huge. Definite party area as the girls already got to work pulling out streamers and blowing up balloons.

"What the hell is this Jackie??!", as she pulled out a large inflatable penis. "Oh the chick that was working at the party store said it was a big hit for bachorlette parties as Jackie blew up another balloon letting it go to float around the ceiling.

"Okay..but if Sasha get's freaked out and never talks to us again then it's all your fault. Oh, and I am not blowing that thing up," as the rest of the girls started laughing at the double meaning. "God you guys are horny", as she rolled her eyes and started putting some streamers up.

"Look what I got girls!", as Isabelle pulled out a few bottles of Tequila, Vodka and literally anything you could possibly imagined. The rest of the girls squealed excited. "I'll be right back! I gonna go call Sasha at the payphones downstairs", as the rest of the girls went back to getting the room done.

He walked slowly but briskly outside as women applaused him as he walked by. All he did was nod his head in their direction smiling. He walked towards to doors as they were opened for him, "Good evening Sir".

"Good evening Nicolaus", as he walked through the doors. Don Juan stopped and looked around. Don Juan DeMarco, the world's greatest lover. He had made love to over 1,000 women and he had only turned 21 last Tuesday. But  
with the thought of the only woman he had ever loved despising him he had decided to end his life.

But one last conquest......

He saw her. Standing there at the telephone talking to someone quite loudly. She hung up the phone and smiled. "Thank god..Sasha is coming! Party still in place", until she noticed a strange man staring at her. A strange yet attractive man. Quickly Faith turned around and walked over to the reception desk. She could feel the man's staring gaze into I get in touch with room 2033?", as the receptionist smiled and started calling the number. The phone began to ring as the receptionist handed Faith the telephone. "Yes Speak!", as Faith noticed it was Brittany's voice. "Brittany! Emergency!", as she noticed Don Juan slowly walking towards her. "Did you and other girls order a stripper?",whispering so the receptionist wouldn't hear.

"Yeah we did..Why?", as Faith hung up on her. "Hey girls!", as Brittany stared at the phone, "I think the stripper is here!", as the others began screaming. "Oh he is so mine", as Jackie started opening the tequila bottles. Faith hung up on Brittany turning around to find herself trapped between the desk and Don Juan.

He just stared at her his dark eyes driving deeper and deeper into her jade eyes. "I have never seen such eyes on such a beautiful woman senorita....", his voice deep and husky. Deep down inside Faith was already turned on. 'The girls are seriously going to rape him when they see him. Hopefully he won't take it personally....'

Jade looked up at him and smilled. "Hi, I'm Faith Donahue and you must be you know who!", as she laughed. Don Juan wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about but he didn't mine. She was lovely...a canvas of god. Her long chocolate tresses, and her clear jade eyes.

She truly was closest that man would ever get to god as he continued to stare at her. "And I am Don Juan DeMarco", as he took her hand kissing it softly as she felt a need to whimper. 'Oh yeah they are going to rape him.....'

"Well the girls are really excited about you", taking his hand into hers towards the elevator. Don Juan was really confused but he decided he would follow wherever this beautiful women was taking him. Up the elevator they went. They had finally reached their floor and she took him to room 2033.

Faith could already hear the music coming from the room. She stopped suddenly and turned around. Again she found herself stuck. Between the door and Don Juan. Inside she laughed. That was a good choice he made. Don Juan DeMarco the worlds greatest lover. He probably got tons of girls wanting him.

Suddenely it was hard to breath. What was it with his eyes? She felt sonaked under his gaze,and somewhat she didn't mind all that much that he looked at her like that. It might of made her vulnerable but she liked it. He inched closer to her. She could literally taste his breath upon her lips.

'This is great....I already want to do the stripper yet I've only known him for what ten minutes?', as he softly spoke against her, lips barely touching. "Every woman is a mystery to be solved. But a woman hides nothing from a true lover. Her skin color can tell us how to proceed. A hue like the blush of a rose", as he slowly brushed her cheek as he  
continued to whisper upon her lips.

"Pink and pale, she must be coaxed to open her petals with a warmth like the sun. The fair and delicate skin of a brunette calls for the lust of a wave crashing to the shore, so we must stir up what lies beneath and bring the foamy delight of love to the surface. Although there is no metaphor that truly describes making love to a woman, the closest is  
playing a rare musical intstrument", as he softly kissed her tasting her.

"I wonder.....Does a stradivarius violin feel the same rapture as the violinist when he coaxes a single perfect note from it's heart?", as she gasped as he once again kissed her passionatly as she felt her back touch the door. "Well, well, well what do we have here?", as Faith looked up from Don Juans perfect face breathing deeply to see her friend Sasha  
standing there grinning.

Don Juan did not move he only looked at Sasha. "Well are we ready to getthis party started?", as Faith looked up at Don Juan holding hisshoulders since she felt that if she moved she would fall over for her legs felt like jelly. She knocked on the door as Katie opened the door.

She gasped when she saw Don Juan. "Oh my god.......", looking him over."BRITTANY I LOVE YOU!!", as she screamed when Sasha, Faith and Don Juan entered. "AH!! Its the bride to be!", as everybody started hugging Sasha happily. Once the hugging had stopped. The girls had turned to Don Juan who never left Faith's side.

"So what is you name?", as Brittany and the other girls smiled in his direction. "My name is Don Juan DeMarco and I am the worlds greatest over", as he bowed before him. "I am seriously calling him for my Birthday", Marie whispered in the backgroud. "Lets party!!!!", as Jackie turned the music up.

WOO WOO!!!! OH YEAH!!! WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! MORE INTERESTING THINGS ARE COMING YOUR WAY WITH DON JUAN AND FAITH!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
